a preatcher daughter that doesn't preatch
by kevinenlucy
Summary: imagine: 16 years old and pregnant! that's what happened to lucy camden? why? she wasn't carefull and lied about taking protection. now she's stuck with a baby and the boyfriend who she doesn't love! who? jordan!
1. first signes and a confession

this is a story when lucy is 16 and she's still together with jordan who is 19 years old(he's a senior)

kevin is in the same class like jordan and mary

matt is 20

-lucy slept with jordn

-her best friend is kevin,kevin is matts best friend

-kevin and mary date

-she's avoiding jordan bc she thinks she pregnant

-nobody knows about it

this normally can never happening,but its a fanfic

i think it would be a great storeline

------------------------------------------------------------

morning

annie:what's wrong with lucy?

mary:i don't know,why do you think that?  
annie:she's moody,she's sick at the morning,she rest a lot

mary: i don't know anything, i swear

lucy(phone): kevin,i know,yeah,ok,see you then

mary:when?

Lucy:at school,he needs to ask me something

annie(yells): time for school

everyone comes downstairs,take their lunch and yells bye mom

at school

lucy sees jordan but then kevin comes to her

lucy: oh kevin,you scared me

kevin:i'm sorry,i need to ask you something

lucy:ask away

kevin:what's going on?

lucy,jordan and i had sex one month ago and i'm pregnant and i can not face him

kevin:luce,why didn't you took birthcontrol?

lucy:i told jordan i took it,but it wasn't

kevin:oh luce

they hug

kevin:you have to tell them

lucy:i'm scared

kevin:come on luce,you to are the perfect couple

lucy:i will tell him if you come with me

kevin:ok

they go to jordan

jordan:hey

lucy:hey

they wait

jordan:hey

lucy:you already said that

jordan:yeah i know

lucy: can i talk to you,alone

jordan:sure

they are gonna away from the group

lucy:jordan,i'm sorry that i avoided you

jordan: oh,that's

lucy:let me explaine,i don't take birthcontrol

jordan: but

lucy:shut up! thats not everything,i'm pregnant

jordan:what? but we are to youngh

lucy(yells) do you think i can not handle it! if you don't want it i will raise it on my own

she runs off

next:jordan talks to matt about his prblem and lucy is telling her pregnancy to her family


	2. telling the family

at diner:

lucy:i have to tell you guys something

annie:what is it?

lucy:jordan and i slept together a month ago and i'm pregnant

eric:what? get out

lucy:dad

eric:get out,i don't want to see you anymore,pack you bags and get out

lucy runs away and pack her bags and runs out of the house

annie:eric,how could you do that?  
eric:it's very simple,if you grew up in this house you don't get pregnant if you're not married

annie:i don't know you anymore!

she goes upstairs

annie yelles:and you can sleep on the ouch for the rest of your live

eric sighs

lucy knocks on kevins door

mrs kinkirk: lucy,you are all wet come in

lucy:thanks

mrs kinkirk:i will give you some new dry clothes and i will get kevin

lucy:thanks

mrs kinkirk goes upstairs,takes some dry clothes out patty marys closet and goes to kevins room,where also ben and mary is(she went their after the news)

mrs kinkirk: kevin,hunny,lucy is here and she's wet,with a suitcase and she cries

mary:go to her,i will saty here

kevin takes the dry clothes from his mom

kevin:mom,stay here

kevin goes downstairs

when lucy sees him he runs to him

lucy:oh kevin,dad went nuts,he threw me out  
kevin:oh luce,you can stay here

lucy:really

kevin:yes,put on this clothes and i'm gonna ask mom

kevin goes upstairs

kevin:mom,lucys dad threw her out,cazn she stay here?

mrs kinkirk:sure,but why?

kevin:she's pregnant

mrs kinkirk: oh no,poor thing

mrs kinkirk goers downstairs

lucy has her dry clothes on

mrs kinkirk: oh lucy(hugs her) you can stay here,there are 2 beds in kevins room,you can sleep there

lucy:i'm fine with the couch

mrs kinkirk:no way,you are pregnant now

mainwhile in the house

matt and jordan are on the phone

matt;how could you be so stupid?  
jordan:i know,but she told me she was on birth control

matt:nothing but,you slept with my baby sister,you stupid moron

jordan:what do i have to do?

matt:marry her

jordan:what?

matt:that's for the best,for dads job,you just tell her when she had her baby that it's to early,my dad will be happy and you 2 can take for the baby as a couple

jordan:i will think about it

matt:and jordan

jordan:yes

matt:talk to her,she's with kevin

jordan:ok,bye

matt:bye

next:the next morning at school: jordan wants to talk to lucy but kevin won't let him and mary slapped jordan in the face and eric comes to school


	3. protecting her from Jordan

morning:school;

tjordan wants to talk to lucy

kevin stands with her

kevin:oh no,do i have to stay with you?

lucy:yes

she crys again

they hug,jordan wants to go to them but then mary comes to him

mary:hey

jordan:hey,what's up

mary:this

she slaps him in the face

jordan:aaaaaaaaaw

mary:don't you ever dare to talk or even see to lucy

jordan stands up

jordan:oh no,watch me

jordan goes to lucy but lucy sees this

lucy:oh no,he is coming

kevin turns around

kevin:what do you think you're doing

jordan:i want to talk to luce

kevin:it's luicy for you and you are not going near her

jordan goes to lucy and kevin slaps him to

jordan:you want a fight,you get it

they fight till lucy says

lucy:STOP IT,come on kevin

they go inside

at noon

lucy is eating

kevin isn't he has footbaltraining

mary is with her

her dad comes in

lucy:oh no

eric goes to her

eric:luce,we need to talk

lucy:no we don't,you threw me out of the house,i'm not coming back

eric:but

lucy:nothing but

she runs away to the ladiesroom

mary:dad,she loves you butyou don't have to be so hard on her,it isn't her fault,not all,just be patient

next:matt comes over and talks to lucy about this call with jordan,kevin and mary makes a fight about eric


	4. singing your feelings out

kevins home(this is after dinner,it's friday)

dingdong

lucy:i will get that

opens the door

lucy:matt

she closes the door

matt:wait! we need to talk

lucy:ok come in

they go to the kitchen

ben:come on kevin we are going upstairs

kevin:why?

ben:i have to show you somethin

kevin:ok

matt and lucy sitt and they are all alone

matt:how are you?

lucy;good,thanks for asking

matt:your welcome

their is a silence

matt:why don't you wanna talk to jordan

lucy:bc he doesn't want this baby

matt: he does

lucy:really?

matt:yes

lucy:what did he said?

matt:i told me he should ask you to marry him

lucy(yells):WHY DID YOU SAID THAT?

matt:he loves you,and it is for the best

lucy: i know it is,but he has to do it bc he wants not bc you or dad wants it

kevin comes downstairs

kevin:sorry but we are going to the karaoke

matt:that's ok,i will leave

outside:matt calls jordan

matt:jordan,i have an excellent idea,no,no,just come to the karaokebar ok bye

karaokebar

-------------

lucy,mary,kevin,ben,patty mary and mrs kinkirk are there

matt,eric,annie,ruthie,mary and jordan comes in and their are going to sit by lucy and co

lucy:i'm gonna sing

kevin:have fun

lucy:(she does it to make clear to jordan that it's over)

Weren't you the one that said,  
that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space  
and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave.

Now you, talkin bout a family  
Now you, sayin I complete your dream   
Now you, sayin I'm your everything  
You confusin me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me

Don't play with me

Cause what goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back

I remember when  
I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
And when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse.

And explainin to me, like I'm just some kinda fool  
I sacrifice the things I want to and do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through

Now you, wanna be a bond of me (eyyy)  
Now you, have so much to say to me (heyy)  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me  
You confusin me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me.

Cause what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back

I remember when  
I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn

Night after night  
Knowin sumthing goin on  
Wasn't home befo me  
You was,you was gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy, but believe me.  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceived me.  
And never do wha u was supposed to do  
No need to hose me fool, cause I'm ova you

Cause what goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Gotta stop tryin, to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
It's called Karma baby  
And it goes around  
What goes around, comes around,  
What goes up, must comes down,  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back to me

(alicia keys,KARMA)

everyone claps

mrs kinkirk:that was awesome

lucy:thanks

now jordan goes

You know you make me wanna...  
You know you make me wanna...

To start it off I know you know me,  
To come to think of it, it was only last week  
That I had a dream about us, oh  
That's why I'm here, I'm writing this song,  
To tell the truth you know I've been hurting all along,  
Someway let me know, you want me girl.

Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen,  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need,  
And baby that's why..

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night,  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight,  
You're the first and last thing on my mind,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.

Well I know that these feelings won't end now,  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again,  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
I wanna know if you feel the same,  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
Don't leave me in doubt.

Everytime you see me what do you see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen,  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need baby that's why...

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night,  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight,  
You're the first and last thing on my mind,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.

I'll take you home real quick  
Sit you down on the couch,  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out,  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
Then we'll take it nice n slow,  
Gonna touch you like you've never known before,  
We're gonna make love all night.

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night,  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight,  
You're the first and last thing on my mind,  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.

(blue, U MAKE ME WANNA)

lucy is chocked and runs out

kevin goes after her

so does mary

kevin and mary

kevin:this is your familys fault

mary;oh jeah?

kevin:yeah and what was that at shcool yesterday,eric should be ashamed

mary:lucy is his daughter,it's normal that he's worried

kevin:he shouldn't kicked her out

mary:you know what? EVERYTHIME WE ARE TOGETHER YOU GO LIKE LUCY THIS LUCY THAT,WHO IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?LUCY OR ME?

kevin:you

mary:you know what get lost

mary runs away

kevin:MARY

next:lucy and kevin kiss,but someone saw it,who was it? they decide it's wrong and jordan proprose after a game,she afraid and says yes,bc 300 people are looking

is she's going regret it?


	5. a proposal and a love she can't accept

monday:at school in a corner

lucy:hey

kevin:hey

lucy:i'm sorry about yesterday i just couldn't take it anymore(it's like she's gonna to cry)

kevin:i understand,mary and I had a fight about you

lucy:what? why?

kevin:i can't stand it how your father threatens you

lucy:it's my life you know

kevin:Luce,i love you

lucy is chocked

kevin and lucy kiss

simon is watching them

simon:it can't be true

kevin:i'm sorry

lucy: kev,i can't be in love with you i'm pregnant with jordans child i can't be in love with you

she runs away to her class

the past days kevin and lucy haven't see eachother lucy is avoiding kevin and kevin is avoiding lucy

kevin and mary are back "happy" because kevin is hiding a secret,he's more in love with lucy then with mary

it's saturday and more then 300people are at the game

jordan and kevin wins

jordan takes the microphone

jordan:luce,would you please come down?

kevin is looking at jordan and goes to him

kevin:what are you gonna to do?

jordan:just watch

jordan wincks at kevin

lucy comes down

jordan: luce(he's on 1 knee now) would you please marry me?

lucy is chocked and is looking around,her family is here,he friends,her teachers,the intire school,why is God punishing her? right,i know,i'm pregnant

lucy:yes

they kiss

the ring is fabelous

at home(she is at the camdens)

--------------------------------------------

lucy:mary,i'm regret my answer,i was scared bc everyone was there

mary:i know,i saw it in your eyes,just think about it if you're gonna get married your child will be raised in a stable family. if you will not get married then your child will be born in a broken family

mary leaves

lucy is thinking

simon comes in the livingroom

simon:lucy,we need to talk,i can't stand it anymore

lucy:sure,come sit down

he sitts down

lucy:now,what's wrong?

simon:i saw you and kevin last monday

lucy's face is white and she's frightened

next:

the wb: is simon going to speak to jordan?

lucy:you can not tell jordan

lucy:he doesn't need to know

the wb:or is lucy going to say it?

lucy:jordan,the song i sang i ment it,you don't love me,you love this baby

jordan: i love you more then life itself,why don't you get that?


	6. a confession of a loving heart

lucy:you can not tell jordan

Simon:and why not?

lucy:he doesn't need to know

simon:LUCE,you are carrying his child

lucy;i know but

jordan comes in

jordan:what's up?

simon looks at lucy

simon:i'm not leaving before you tell him

lucy:jordan,the song i sang i ment it,you don't love me,you love this baby

jordan:that's not true, i love you more then life itself,why don't you get that

lucy:but i don't KEVIN AND I KISSED BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ADORED AND I WANT TO FEEL THAT MY HEAD IS IN THE AIR AND I WANT TO GET BUTTERFLYS WHEN I KISS MY FIANCé

jordan:ok,i understand but i want to see my child

lucy:ok

she gives him the ring

lucy:bye

lucy runs outside and she sees that kevin is working out in the garden

she runs to hjim and kiss him passionate

next:

who will he choose


	7. getting in love is so hard to do

kevin:i ...

lucy:i'm sorry,i'm just mixed up.

kevin:you can't do this,first you say we can't be together and now we can?don't play with me luce!

lucy:ok,simon saw us kissing and i thought by myself that you are the love of my life

kevin:don't say that!

lucy;but it's true,when i'm with you,i have butterflies and my head is in the air.I love you,kev.

lucy tries to kiss kevin

kevin pulls away

lucy:what's wrong?

kevin:i can't do this to your sister

i'm sorry

kevin goes inside

lucy goes after him

lucy:you promised you would never let me down

kevin:i don't

lucy:yes,you do.I thought you cared for me.I'm now i can't show someone elses my feelings.But i did,doesn't that mean something to you?

she cries

kevin:luce

lucy:don't bother

she runs inside

mary:i need to talk to you

lucy: i don't feel like it

mary;well,then i will talk? HOW COULD YOU?WHY DID YOU DO THAT?YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM,I THOUGHT YOU

WERE A SIS,BUT YOU ARE A WHORE

lucy slaps her

lucy:YOU'RE TAKING ADANTAGE OF HIM,YOU ONLY WANTS TO GET BEN.

mary:what?

lucy:you think i don't get you?listen,i love him with all my heart but he doesn't want to hurt you

mainwhile:

--------------

kevin on the phone with eric(he just told what happened)

eric:if you ever hurt her again.

kevin:i won't,i love her to much

eric:and you get that mary is just after ben?

kevin:yes

eric:so come over

next:

the fight gets heavier and more people get involved

mary:FIRST JORDAN,AND NOW HE4S DONE HIS JOB,YOU TAKE KEVIN AWAY FROM ME.WHEN WILL YOU LET HIM DOWN?IF HE GETS YOU PREGNANT TOO,

Lucy:i'm in labor

jordan:i don't want anything to do with you or this child! i'm true with you

the wb:what will happen?Will lucy find love again?


	8. a fight what leads to a baby

**mary:HOW dare YOU?**

** He loves me,not you how can love you**

**lucy:many people,like jordan**

**mary:HAHA,JORDAN**

** FIRST JORDAN,AND NOW HE'S DONE HIS JOB,YOU TAKE KEVIN AWAY FROM ME.WHEN WILL YOU LET HIM DOWN?IF HE GETS YOU PREGNANT TOO,**

**lucy:what? you know that's not true,i never loved him i was just with him because i needed a men but Kevin is different**

**mary:slut! dad was right,you are a slut**

**lucy: did he said that**

**mary:OH YES! YOU ARE CARYING A CHILD ON YOUR 16TH**

**lucy falls**

**mary:MOM come quick**

**annie runs**

**annie:LUCE,WHAT'S WRONG**

**Lucy:i'm in labor**

**annie:mary,QUICK,CALL KEVIN,DAD, AND JORDAN**

**at the hospital**

**doctor:LUCY push**

**lucy pushes**

**lucy:mom,i can't do this**

**kevin:come on luce**

**lucy pushes one last,hard time**

**doctor:you have a healty little girl**

**lucy laughes**

**at her room**

**lucy:hey jordan**

**jordan:hey.Are you okay**

**lucy:yes,mom and kevin helped me**

**jordan:that's it**

**lucy:what?**

**jordan:i don't want anything to do with you or this child! i'm true with you**

**lucy:why?**

**jordan:pffff bye**

**kevin heard everything**

**kevin:luce,i'm so sorry i thought i loved mary but i was wrong,like you were wrong with Jordan**

**he kisses lucy**

**next:**

**the wb:love strikes lucy again**

**everyone:WELCOME HOM**

**mary:i'm sorry luce,i was just confuses**

**lucy:that's okay**

**the wb:but will it last**

**mary and kevin hugg and give eachother a kiss**

**lucy:why is it always happining to me?**

** I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME NOT HER**

**kevin:but who is her?**

**and what's her name**


	9. making up my mind for my baby

**kevin and lucy are in his car driving her and the baby home**

**kevin:lucy,are you okay?**

**lucy: just nervous**

**kevin stops at her home**

**she takes the baby out**

**kevin opens the door for her**

**everyone:WELCOME HOME**

**lucy starts to cry**

**lucy:thanks everyone!**

**annie:luce,what's her name? we are dieying to know it!**

**lucy: her name is Jennifer Annie Camden,after my grandmother,Jenny**

**annie:oh lucy!huggs her and is crying**

**kevin:let's eat**

**at dinner**

**mary:i'm sorry luce,i was just confuses**

**lucy:that's okay**

**after eating lucy,Jennifer,Eric are in the living room**

**annie is cleaning up in the kitchen**

**kevin and mary are sitting at the kitchen table**

**kevin:mary,can we talk outside?**

**mary:sure,mom,we will be outside**

**annie:good,love**

**outside**

**kevin:i'm sorry what i did to you**

**mary:i should apolizise,i did it only to get ben**

**kevin:did it worked?**

**mary:not yetlaughs**

**kevin:we had some good times,didn't we**

**mary:we did. we can refresh it if you want(by now they were only a inch apart)**

**kevin(whispers): i don't know,i love lucy**

**mary: i won't tell her**

**she kisses him passionatly**

**mainwhile lucy,jennifer and eric are coming in the kitchen,lucy is holding jennifer**

**lucy: i will think about it,dad.**

**eric:i hope you will**

**lucy(gives him a kiss):mom,where is kevin?**

**annie:outside,with mary.**

**she gives jennifer to her dad and goes outside**

**she sees them kissing**

**lucy:why is it always happening to me?**

**lucy is going back inside**

**annie:wasn't he there**

**lucy:oh,he was there!**

**kevin is coming in.**

**kevin:lucytries to kiss her**

**lucy:don't.**

**kevin:what's wrong?**

**lucy:you kissed her!**

**kevin:no! she kissed me**

**lucy:what's your point? she didn't raped you!**

**keivn:luce!**

**lucy:don't luce me! you said you loved me! me! not her!**

**kevin:i don't love her**

**mary is coming in and everyone is looking at her**

**mary:you already told them!**

**kevin:NO! she saw us! are you happy now!**

**lucy:are you happy now?(looking at kevin)**

**kevin:no,I love ...**

**lucy:don't bother! i don't need you! i only need(going to jennifer and taking her) her! i only have and need her! goodbye kevin,i still love you! but i can't only give our relationship love,it doesn't work that way!**

**she goes upstairs,sobbing**

**kevin:LUCE! what did i do?**

**next:**

**the wb: is it over!**

**lucy:kevin,no,it's over! leave me alone**

**the wb: lucy goes back to school**

**a girl: our whre!**

**lucy:at least i can keep my clients for awhile!**

**kevin:leave her alone,Natasha!**

**lucy:mind your own bussiness!**

**the wb: and jennifer is ill! what's wrong?**

**a crying baby **


End file.
